speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Norville series
The Kitty Norville series — by Carrie Vaughn. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy for Adults Series Description or Overview A young werewolf escapes from her abusive pack leader, starts her own pack, and becomes host of a late-night radio talk show to audience of angst-filled vampires and lycanthropes. ~ The series about a werewolf named Kitty who hosts a talk radio advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged has twelve books and counting... the author has contracted for at least two more. ~ Kitty Norville series Kitty Norville is a midnight-shift DJ for a Denver radio station - and a werewolf in the closet. Her new late-night advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged is a raging success, but it's Kitty who can use some help. With one sexy werewolf-hunter and a few homicidal undead on her tail, Kitty may have bitten off more than she can chew? ~ Goodreads | Kitty and the Midnight Hour Books in Series # Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005) # Kitty Goes to Washington (2006) # Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007) # Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008) # Kitty & the Dead Man's Hand (2009) # Kitty Raises Hell (2009) # Kitty's House of Horrors (2010) # Kitty Goes to War (2010) # Kitty's Big Trouble (2011) # Kitty Steals the Show (July 2012) # Kitty Rocks the House (March 26, 2013) # Kitty in the Underworld (July 30, 2013) ~ Chapter #1 # Low Midnight (2014) # Kitty Saves the World (Aug 4, 2015) Shorts and Anthologies Kitty List *0.?. "The Book of Daniel", in Talebones #39 and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.?. "A Princess of Spain" , in Secret History of Vampires and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Conquistador de la Noche", in Subterranean Online and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.? "Unternehmen Werwolf", in Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre *0.4. "The Temptation of Robin Green", in The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Looking After Family", in Realms of Fantasy and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.5. "Wild Ride", in Running with the Pack and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.6. “Gods Creature”, in Dark and Stormy Knights and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2010) – Cormac *0.?. "Winnowing the Herd", in Strange Horizons and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *1.?. "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" , in Weird Tales #338 and'Kitty's Greatest Hits *1.5. "Kitty's Zombie New Year", in Urban Fantasy Anthology and Kitty's Greatest Hits *2.1. “Life is the Teacher”, in Hotter Than Hell (2008) *2.5. “Il Est Né”, in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe and Kitty's Greatest Hits *4.5. "Kitty Learns the Ropes", in Full Moon City (2010) *?.?. "You're on the Air", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *4.6. "The Arcane Art of Misdirection", in Hex Appeal (2012) *?.?. "Long Time Waiting", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *?.?. "Defining Shadows", in Those Who Fight Monsters () — (not a Kitty story) *6.5. "It’s Still the Same Old Story", in Down These Strange Streets (2011) Not on Author's list: * ?.?. "Doctor Kitty Solves All Your Problems", in Weird Tales #324, (2001) * ?.?. "Kitty Loses Her Faith", in Weird Tales #333, (2003) Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) – shorts collection (see Shorts & Anthologies above for original print sources) * "Il Est Ne" * "Conquistador de la Noche" * "The Book of Daniel" * "The Temptation of Robin Green" * "Looking After Family" * "God's Creatures" * "Wild Ride" * "Winnowing the Herd" * "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" * "Kitty's Zombie New Year" * "Life Is the Teacher" * "You're on the Air" (new story) * "Long Time Waiting" (new story) Author's Reading Order: * Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Door #2 ~ see below for numbered Reading Order list Series Spin off and/or Companion series Cormac and Amelia * Dark Divide (2019) * Badlands Witch (2019) World Building *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KITTY NORVILLE SERIES Setting Denver, Colorado Places: * Supernatural Elements Werewolfs, vampires, fairies, wizards, ghosts, djinn, were-jaguars, were-tigers, psychics, evil skin walker, Asian deities, crazy scientists, serial killers, religious fanatics . . . Glossary: * Groups & Organizations: * KNOB: Radio Station World Kitty is the well-known host of a late-night radio talk show called The Midnight Hour, which has an audience of angst-filled real-life vampires and lycanthropes as well as a lot of delusional wannabes. Think Ann Landers for supernaturals with a tiny bit of Howard Stern mixed in. Supporting characters include her lawyer and (spoiler alert!) eventual husband, Ben O’Farrell, and her friend (and Ben’s cousin), Cormac Bennett, who has spent his life hunting down and killing werewolves and other creatures of the night. Rick, a local vampire leader, also shows up frequently as a supporting character. As the series opens, the world at large doesn't really believe that vampires and were-creatures exist, but after Carrie is forced to Change into her Wolf form on national TV, after being kidnapped in book 2, the secret is out. Kitty's adventures include battles with her original pack leader, serial killers, religious fanatics, crazy scientists, an evil skin walker, and nasty vampires. ~ Fang Fiction Protagonist ❖ Kitty Norville: Kitty is an independent young werewolf who escapes from her abusive pack leader, starts her own pack, and establishes a career as the increasingly well-known host of a late-night radio talk show called The Midnight Hour. ~ Fang fiction ❖ Kitty Norville is the host of the late night talk show and dives into the paranormal talking to callers about their wacky experiences. Guess what….KITTY is a werewolf. Yep, that’s right, her name is Kitty and she’s a dog one night a month, and thus you can see Vaughn sets up a humorous line that keeps you smiling throughout the series. Of course, the radio public starts out having no idea she is a wolf. It’s all taken with a grain to the ‘norms’ of the world as she talks freely about the world of Others and only she has to deal with the angry vamps and weres. Kitty is in a dysfunctional pack. She's a female character that isn’t very tough at all and has been a dependent wolf, but you just instantly like her. Kitty has to fight for her place and builds up to be our heroine. Kitty develops into an Alpha, she ends up treating a turned wolf (and close friend), falling in love, getting married, and all while defending her place in the world. ~ Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Kitty and the Midnight Hour: VAMPIRES. WEREWOLVES. TALK RADIO. Kitty Norville is a midnight-shift DJ for a Denver radio station--and a werewolf in the closet. Sick of lame song requests, she accidentally starts "The Midnight Hour," a late-night advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged. After desperate vampires, werewolves, and witches across the country begin calling in to share their woes, her new show is a raging success. But it's Kitty who can use some help. With one sexy werewolf-hunter and a few homicidal undead on her tail, Kitty may have bitten off more than she can chew… ~ Kitty and the Midnight Hour - FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Kitty Goes to Washington: Celebrity werewolf and late-night radio host Kitty Norville prefers to be heard and not seen.So when she?s invited to testify at a Senate hearing on behalf of supernaturals, and her face gets plastered on national TV, she inherits a new set of friends, and enemies, including the vampire mistress of the city; an uber-hot Brazilian were-jaguar; and a Bible-thumping senator who wants to expose kitty as a monster.Kitty quickly learns that in this city of dirty politicians and backstabbing pundits, everyone?s itching for a fight. ~ Kitty Goes to Washington - FF ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Kitty Takes a Holiday: Kitty's radio show is as popular as ever and she has a boyfriend who actually seems to understand her. Can she finally settle down to a normal life? Not if this is just the calm before the storm. When her mother falls ill, Kitty rushes back to Denver--and right back to the abusive pack of werewolves she escaped a year ago. To make matters worse, a war is brewing between the city's two oldest vampires, threatening the whole supernatural community. Though she wants to stay neutral, Kitty is again drawn into a world of politics and violence. To protect her family, her lover, and herself, she'll have to choose sides. And maybe become what she hates--a killer. ~ Kitty Takes a Holiday (Kitty Norville, book 3) by Carrie Vaughn ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Kitty and the Silver Bullet: After getting caught turning wolf on national television, Kitty retreats to a mountain cabin to recover and write her memoirs. But this is Kitty, so trouble is never far behind, and instead of Walden Pond, she gets Evil Dead. When werewolf hunter Cormac shows up with an injured Ben O'Farrell, Kitty's lawyer, slung over his shoulder, and a wolf-like creature with glowing red eyes starts sniffing around the cabin, Kitty wonders if any of them will get out of these woods alive. ~ Kitty and the Silver Bullet (Kitty Norville, book 4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand ': ''HONEYMOON IN VEGAS? Already the alpha pair of Denver's werewolf pack, Kitty and Ben now plan to tie the knot human-style by eloping to Vegas. Kitty is looking forward to sipping fru-fru drinks by the pool and doing her popular radio show on live TV, but her hotel is stocked with werewolf-hating bounty hunters. Elsewhere on the Strip an old-school magician might be wielding the real thing; the vampire community is harboring a dark secret; and the irresistible star of a suspicious animal act is determined to seduce Kitty. Sin City has never been so wild, and this werewolf has never had to fight harder to save not only her wedding, but her very life. ~ Goodreads | Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (#5) ✤ '''BOOK SIX BLURB—Kitty Raises Hell: Kitty and Ben flee The City That Never Sleeps, thinking they were finished with the dangers there, but the sadistic cult of lycanthropes and their vampire priestess have laid a curse on Kitty in revenge for her disrupting their rituals. Starting at the next full moon, danger and destruction the form of fire strikes Kitty and the pack of werewolves she's sworn to protect. She enlists the help of a group of TV paranormal investigators—one of whom has real psychic abilities—to help her get to the bottom of the curse that's been laid on her. Rick, the Master vampire of Denver, believes a deeper plot lies behind the curse, and he and Kitty argue about whether or not to accept the help of a professional demon hunter —and vampire—named Roman, who arrives a little too conveniently in the nick of time. Unable to rely on Rick, and unwilling to accept Roman's offer of help for a price, Kitty and her band of allies, including Vegas magician Odysseus Grant and Kitty's own radio audience, mount a trap for the supernatural being behind the curse, a destructive force summoned by the vengeful cult, a supernatural being that none of them ever thought to face. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Raises Hell (#6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—: In the seventh entry in Carrie Vaughn's bestselling Kitty Norville series, a publicity stunt turns into a fight for the popular radio talk show host's life. Talk radio host and werewolf Kitty Norville has agreed to appear on TV's first all-supernatural reality show. She's expecting cheesy competitions and manufactured drama starring shapeshifters, vampires, and psychics. But what begins as a publicity stunt will turn into a fight for her life. The cast members, including Kitty, arrive at the remote mountain lodge where the show is set. As soon as filming starts, violence erupts and Kitty suspects that the show is a cover for a nefarious plot. Then the cameras stop rolling, cast members start dying, and Kitty realizes she and her monster housemates are ironically the ultimate prize in a very different game. Stranded with no power, no phones, and no way to know who can be trusted, she must find a way to defeat the evil closing in . . . before it kills them all. ~ Goodreads | Kitty's House of Horrors (#7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Kitty Goes to War: Kitty Norville, Alpha werewolf and host of The Midnight Hour, a radio call-in show, is contacted by a friend at the NIH's Center for the Study of Paranatural Biology. Three Army soldiers recently returned from the war in Afghanistan are being held at Ft. Carson in Colorado Springs. They're killer werewolves—and post traumatic stress has left them unable to control their shape-shifting and unable to interact with people. Kitty agrees to see them, hoping to help by bringing them into her pack. Meanwhile, Kitty gets sued for libel by CEO Harold Franklin after featuring Speedy Mart--his nationwide chain of 24-hour convenience stores with a reputation for attracting supernatural unpleasantness--on her show. Very bad weather is on the horizon. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Goes to War (#8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Kitty's Big Trouble: Kitty Norville is back and in more trouble than ever. Her recent run-in with werewolves traumatized by the horrors of war has made her start wondering how long the US government might have been covertly using werewolves in combat. Have any famous names in our own history might have actually been supernatural? She's got suspicions about William Tecumseh Sherman. Then an interview with the right vampire puts her on the trail of Wyatt Earp, vampire hunter. But her investigations lead her to a clue about enigmatic vampire Roman and the mysterious Long Game played by vampires through the millennia. That, plus a call for help from a powerful vampire ally in San Francisco, suddenly puts Kitty and her friends on the supernatural chessboard, pieces in dangerously active play. And Kitty Norville is never content to be a pawn. ~ Goodreads | Kitty's Big Trouble (#9) ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—Kitty Steals the Show: Kitty has been tapped as the keynote speaker for the First International Conference on Paranatural Studies, taking place in London. The conference brings together scientists, activists, protestors, and supernatural beings from all over the world—and Kitty, Ben, and Cormac are right in the middle of it. Master vampires from dozens of cities have also gathered in London for a conference of their own. With the help of the Master of London, Kitty gets more of a glimpse into the Long Game—a power struggle among vampires that has been going on for centuries—than she ever has before. In her search for answers, Kitty has the help of some old allies, and meets some new ones, such as Caleb, the alpha werewolf of the British Isles. The conference has also attracted some old enemies, who’ve set their sights on her and her friends. All the world’s a stage, and Kitty’s just stepped into the spotlight. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Steals the Show (Kitty Norville #10) ✤ BOOK ELEVEN BLURB—Kitty Rocks the House: On the heels of Kitty's return from London, a new werewolf shows up in Denver, one who threatens to split the pack by challenging Kitty's authority at every turn. The timing could not be worse; Kitty needs all the allies she can muster to go against the ancient vampire, Roman, if she's to have any hope of defeating his Long Game. But there's more to this intruder than there seems, and Kitty must uncover the truth, fast. Meanwhile, Cormac pursues an unknown entity wreaking havoc across Denver; and a vampire from the Order of St. Lazaurus tempts Rick with the means to transform his life forever. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Rocks the House #11 ✤ BOOK TWELVE BLURB—Kitty in the Underworld: As Denver adjusts to a new master vampire, Kitty gets word of an intruder in the Denver werewolf pack's territory, and she investigates the challenge to her authority. She follows the scent of the lycanthrope through the mountains where she is lured into a trap, tranquilized, and captured. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a defunct silver mine: the perfect cage for a werewolf. Her captors are a mysterious cult seeking to induct Kitty into their ranks in a ritual they hope will put an end to Dux Bellorum. Though skeptical of their power, even Kitty finds herself struggling to resist joining their cause. Whatever she decides, they expect Kitty to join them in their plot . . . willingly or otherwise. ~ Kitty in the Underworld (Kitty Norville, book 12) by Carrie Vaughn ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Low Midnight (2014): Low Midnight spins out of the series on the wave of popularity surrounding Kitty's most popular supporting character, Cormac Bennett, a two-minded assassin of the paranormal who specializes in killing lycanthropes. In his first solo adventure, Cormac, struggling with a foreign consciousness trapped inside him, investigates a century-old crime in a Colorado mining town which could be the key to translating a mysterious coded diary… a tome with secrets that could shatter Kitty's world and all who inhabit it. With a framing sequence that features Kitty Norville herself, Low Midnight not only pushes the Kitty saga forward, but also illuminates Cormac's past and lays the groundwork for Kitty's future ~ Goodreads | Low Midnight #13 ✤ BOOK FOURTEEN—Kitty Saves the World (Aug 4, 2015): The final novel in the New York Times bestselling series It’s all come down to this, following the discoveries made by Cormac in Low Midnight, Kitty and her allies are ready to strike. But, when their assassination attempt on the evil vampire Dux Bellorum fails, Kitty finds herself running out of time. The elusive vampire lord has begun his apocalyptic end game, and Kitty still doesn’t know where he will strike. Meanwhile, pressure mounts in Denver as Kitty and her pack begin to experience the true reach of Dux Bellorum’s cult. Outnumbered and outgunned at every turn, the stakes have never been higher for Kitty. She will have to call on allies both old and new in order to save not just her family and friends, but the rest of the world as well. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Saves the World #14 Category:Series